Reika (Ginga Legend Weed)
|enemies = }} Reika is one of supporting characters of Ginga Densetsu Weed and minor character of Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion, Ginga: The Last Wars. She is voiced by Rie Nakagawa. Appearance She is a brown and white Akita Inu. Personality Reika is a calm and kind former pet dog. She isn't a fighter and dislikes violence, but Meishōbu Retsuden calls her just as brave as the male warriors. She is very loyal to and greatly respects Gin and helps him even when it puts her life at risk. She despises Hōgen and believes he is nothing when compared to Gin. She feels very guilty and blames herself when Gin gets in danger and when John dies. She eagerly goes with others to rescue Gin. She is very gentle and caring towards puppies and tried to calm down and take care of young Teru who had been beaten. She is sensible, once stopping the others from doing a reckless decision. She is supportive towards Weed and believes in rightfulness and caring over force. History Ginga Densetsu Weed Reika is a pet Akita dog. Her father was an Ōu soldier and she helps Gin by getting him food when when he is returning from a mission to Ōu, as they are the same breed and a companion to her father. Unfortunately, Hōgen’s soldiers spot her and follows her. She is saved by the Great Pyrenees, Hiro and tells him about Gin. Later on, she is taken as a hostage by Hougen to make Gin and his group surrender. Reika feels horrible. She feels that it was her fault the Leader of Ōu got caught. Reika tries to escape Hōgen but gets caught once more. After a while, John and Hiro come to save her. As John decides to go back and fight Hōgen, Reika stays with Hiro and together, they start searching for Weed. Soon they find him and Reika joins his group to find more dogs to defeat Hōgen. In the final battle, Reika tries to drown Hōgen by pushing him into a river. She falls in it herself too and almost drowns but is rescued by George (Jerome in the anime). After Hōgen’s death, Reika falls in love with Hiro and together they have four sons, including Kin and Tama. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion After a volcano erupts in Ou, forcing the dogs to flee, Reika and her family are locked in a mine by Kurohabaki Jinemon until being later released by Daisuke. Ginga: The Last Wars Reika is with her children when the son of Akakabuto, Monsoon, attacks their land. She gathers her children and stands near Gin as her mate attacks the smaller bears, fearing for his safety. Gin orders Akame to take the females and puppies away to a safe place while the males fight back, and although reluctant to leave Hiro behind, Reika and her pups leave. That night, Reika finds a safe place to sleep after Akame leaves them to warn Orion and the others training at the Akame Mountains. While she sleeps, she hears the sound of grass rustling and awakens to find a group of mysterious dogs coming towards her and the children. Reika recognizes the lead dog as Nyūdōunsai Sanada and his group. She begins to explain the situation and how Ōu has fallen. Gallery Ginga Densetsu Noah Kin, Reika, Tama & Orion.png Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Victims Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Spouses